All The Help They Deserve
Returning to Dr. Brown's house, Reia keeps thinking about any possible way to save him since the lightning strike. Kiva: You okay? Reia: A little.. Dr. Brown, the one on the flying time machine, doesn't have to deserve this mistake. Kiva: Yeah, I mean he did wrote the letter to us before...he died. - Suddenly, Kiva sees Reia's hand turned into a fist of hatred. Kiva: Master, calm down.. *tears coming out* Please, don't use your anger and hatred on me. Reia: ..Sorry. I'm not blaming you, Kiva. I know we are not suppose to alter someone's fate, but..this is completely different than you and me. His entire existence now depends on us. Kiva: *still has tears coming out* I know.. Reia: I didn't mean to get mad at you. It's my fault... - Reia flew up and is about to head for the graveyard, but Kiva stopped her. Kiva: Master? - Reia turns her head to the left to hear what Kiva has to say. Kiva: You don't have to go to the graveyard alone. - Tenebrae suddenly appeared besides Kiva. Tenebrae: She won't be. I shall accompanying her to the graveyard. Kiva: Well.. Reia: Letting someone die for anyone of us makes me sick.. I-- I couldn't stand it. Tenebrae: I perfectly understand. Lady Sonja has told me everything about you. - Reia descend back to the ground and turns around. Kiva: It's true. Reia: (Blinded by rage..for people sacrificed their lives to save us.. Why is this keep happening to me? Unless...) I have a task for you. Kiva: Yes, master? Reia: In certain matters, it's important to feel each other's pain and let them express how they feel from each other's heart. Help me ease the loss I'm suffering for so long... In return, I'll teach you two new attacks in preparation of Dr. Brown's rescue. Kiva: You got it, master. Reia: ..Thank you. Tenebrae: I hate to change the subject but Dr. Brown is about to be awakened. Kiva: Alright. - Entering Dr. Brown's house, the three reunited with the gang as they explain what happened. Ratchet: Huh.. Dr. Brown did mentioned his love of the Western era a few times.. Clank: Correct. Sending him to 1885 was a big surprise there. Yasha: So, all there's left is the tombstone hidden in the caves. Kiva: Yep. - Ratchet and the others looked through some research as the letter suggested. Ratchet: This 'Mad Dog' person.. Tenebrae: I believe that will be Biff's ancestor. Clank: But why did he have title to begin with? Kiva: Well... For starters, he is a dangerous outlaw. Tenebrae: I wasn't expected outlaws running wild in this part of the west. Kiva: That's because he's not a fool to mess around with. Clank: I can see why. Reia: Mad Dog... I think he's not the only problem there.. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: What do you mean? Reia: I sensed the power of the fragment. Someone else has the next one. Category:Scenes